


[Multivoice Podfic] This One is Ours

by CompassRose, Djapchan, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Multivoice Podfic] This One is Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This One is Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217247) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Stream or download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GCNWmR3GC2xqfINm7RMNCA6-jxqt0pid/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/npviknh3gbcbjtp/Supernatural_This_One_is_Ours.mp3/file)

 **Voice Actors:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Narrator  
[CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose) as Dean  
[GoLBPodfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics) as Sam  
[LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads) as Castiel


End file.
